


Little

by NotWhoYouThink131



Series: Little Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borderline Personality Disorder monologuing, Caregiver! Hercules, Caregiver! Lafayette, Daddy!Alexander, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pants wetting, bottle feeding, little!john, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink131/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink131
Summary: Lafayette comes home to find a surprise waiting for him behind the couch.





	1. Step One: Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part of my Little Hamilton series, I hope you guys enjoy it

_It was only a dog._  
John was just minding his own business, just trying to get ready for class, when he heard it. An explosion of noise from the show that was playing in the background. Well, it wasn’t an explosion necessarily, but his immediate response was to cover his ears and scream as if that would keep it from hurting him. It shouldn’t have even scared him to begin with, the wolf pup on the tv was only the size of his forearm and nowhere near scary, but when John heard it howling his brain just stopped working, everything went blank. He dropped his cup of coffee and his eyes teared up and his legs became shaky and-  
_Monster, monster, monster! Gonna bite, gonna hurt, need an adult, stop crying, need Daddy- Stop crying!_ He collapsed to the floor and raced behind the couch, the howling still ringing in his ears- _Gonna bite, gonna hurt_. He pressed his hands against his ears harder and whimpered. _Daddy, need an adult, someone help!_  
“John?”  
When John comes to his senses, he notices the lighting of the room has changed, and it now looks like mid-afternoon. How much time has passed? He wasn’t sure. All he really knew was that in front of him was Lafayette, concerned and trying to reach for him from their spot on the floor.  
“John?” Lafayette repeats quietly. “What happened to you? Are you hurt?”  
_What happened?_ “D-Dog.” John croaks weakly.  
“Dog?” Lafayette raises an eyebrow- they don’t understand. _Of course they wouldn’t, you’re a freak- Need an adult, different adult, need Daddy_ \- “John. You’re not making any sense. What dog?”  
John starts to shift to put some distance between him and them when he notices the wetness under him. Oh no, what did he sit in? John looks down to find his pants are soaking wet and his heart drops. _Accident, accident, Daddy’s gonna get mad. Dog’s gonna bite, gonna hurt_ \- John can’t stop himself from letting out a pitiful sob and hiding his face, fresh tears springing from his eyes. Lafayette changes their position so their back is flat against the wall and reaches in, just barely able to put a couple fingers on John’s shoulder as he whimpers.  
“John, mon ami, shh.” Lafayette coos. “Come out of there, it can’t be comfortable back there.”  
“Don’t touch me!” John shrieks, backing up further into the space between the couch and the wall. He starts sobbing harder, feeling the wet pants cling to his legs. _Daddy’s gonna be mad at me, accident, I didn’t mean to, monster, monster, scary!_  
“John, you’re scaring me.” Lafayette says. They didn’t know what they expected when they came home for their lunch break, but it wasn’t John sobbing behind the couch in freshly pissed clothes. They thought John was supposed to leave a couple hours ago. How long has he been here?  
_Monster_! John starts shrieking hysterically again when he hears a haunting howl from the tv. _Gonna bite, gonna hurt, Daddy, Daddy, someone help me_! When Lafayette turns around to see what caused the sudden outburst, they are confused to see a tv program about wolves playing. There is a pack high up on a mountain, howling at a moon peeking out from behind a silver ring of clouds.  
Dog? Lafayette quickly recalls John answering when asked what happened. “John, wait a minute. I’ll make the dog go away.” They quickly grab the remote and turn off the tv. The howling is immediately silenced and the only noise in the room is John whimpering and squirming, desperate to get somewhere safe. “John, you are okay.” Lafayette says soothingly, reaching out a hand. “You’re safe now.” John’s face is dark red and tear stained, and Lafayette feels so pitiful for the terrified boy, especially since they can’t figure out what exactly is wrong with the ‘Dog’ on the screen. “John, honey, come here.”  
John watches his friend’s hand for a moment, waiting for something to happen- a noise, a voice, anything- then he suddenly leaps into Lafayette’s arms, clinging helplessly to them as he babbles incoherently under his breath.  
“Shh, shh,” Lafayette soothes, rubbing his back. “You're okay, John.” They feel something dripping onto their thigh, but they try to ignore it for a moment. Instead, they reach into their purse, still in reach behind them, and pull out their phone, quickly texting Hercules.  
Lancelot: Home. Now.  
Hunkules: Everything alright??  
Lancelot: Home. Now.  
Lafayette holds John in place, still whimpering and crying, until they hear large footsteps in the front hallway a little bit later. “Amour?” Lafayette calls back softly.  
“Yeah, it’s me.” Hercules peeks around the corner and is silenced for a moment as he tries to piece together what exactly he’s looking at. John is curled into Lafayette’s side, hiding his face, and sitting in what Hercules can only assume is piss. Lafayette looks back helplessly, still comforting John. “What happened to him?”  
“I am unsure." Lafayette says. "When I came home he was like this.”  
“Dog.” John whimpers quietly.  
“Come here, li’l man.” Hercules holds his arms out and crouches next to the two, carefully avoiding the mess on the floor. John presses his face farther into Lafayette’s hip and whimpers. “Hey, hey. None of that.” He grabs John a little too roughly and pulls him away from Lafayette, forcing him to look at him. John’s eyes are large and watery and his bottom lip is bleeding from where he's bitten it too roughly, causing Hercules to pause. He’s seen some of John’s stress-related mental breakdowns, but never in the 3 years he’s known John has John had that face, so innocent and helpless that he can't help but think of a child. “Whoa,” He whispers.  
“That’s what I said,” Lafayette says. “I don’t know what to do.”  
_They hate you, they’re gonna leave, you messed up again_. John begins babbling quietly, starting to sob again as he struggles to explain things. Hercules lets the boy bury his face into his shoulder as he continues to make no sense, waiting for some kind of peace to wash over his friend. He has never seen John act like this, so touch-starved and vocal. Normally when John is upset he just resorts to telling everyone to fuck off and shoving his roommates out of his way so they don’t touch him. This is an entirely new brand of breakdown, one he is not familiar with. Sadly, this leaves him inexperienced and helpless as he waits for John to calm down.  
“Should we call someone?” Lafayette mouths.  
“Maybe?” Hercules pets his friend’s hair. “John, li’l man?” John looks up at him, sniffling. “Is there someone we need to get?”  
“Daddy!” John blurts before he can stop himself, and he freezes in horror when his brain finally catches up to his mouth a few seconds later.

"Daddy?” Hercules says slowly.

"A-Alexander." John whimper.

"Alexander." Hercules awkwardly nods as he grabs his phone.  
Hunkules: Yo, you should come over.  
Little Lion: I’m at work right now. Why, what’s up?  
Hunkules: John’s acting kinda weird, I think you know what’s up?  
There is a moment before a response, and it comes in the form of a phone call. Hercules answers his phone with a soft sigh. “Hey.”  
“Give him the phone, I need to talk to him.”  
“O...Kay.” Hercules holds the phone out to John. “Here you go, li’l man. It’s Alex.”  
John takes the phone from his hand so fast it almost hurts them both. John scrambles to his feet and makes his way to the back door of the apartment, sitting next to the sliding glass door and peering out at the city below. “Hi, Daddy.” He whispers.  
“Oh, John honey, hi.” Alex says. He puts his head in his free hand and rubs his temple. “What’s going on, sweetie? What happened?”  
“D-Doggie on tv scared me, Daddy.” John frowns.  
Hercules and Lafayette watch him as he mumbles and whispers into the phone, both confused. After a few seconds, Lafayette finally stands up and goes to get some towels to clean the mess up with.  
“Can’t believe he pissed himself,” Hercules mutters as he watches Lafayette.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, John.” Alex says. “Did someone stop the doggie?”  
“Mm-hm,” John says. “Lafayette got rid of the doggie.”  
“That’s good.”  
“You gotta come get me Daddy.” John says, looking back at his friends. When he makes eye contact with Hercules he squeaks and turns his back to his roommate. “I-I had an accident on the floor and I think they’re mad at me.” He whispers.  
“They’re not mad at you, honey pie.” Alex says. “They’re worried about you, you probably scared them pretty bad. I know how you get when you’re scared, John.” He sighs and looks at the clock; 3:06. “I don’t get off work til seven, baby boy, I can’t come get you right now.”  
“But Daddy!” John whimpers. “I-I need changed! And I n-need your cuddles!”  
Alex winces when he hears the panic rising in John’s voice. He looks at the clock feverishly, as if staring at it will suddenly make it seven. He hears Washington get off the elevator and start heading down his hallway, and he groans softly, praying he’s going to go bother Burr instead of him. “I-I’m sorry, John, Daddy can’t help you right now, Daddy’s got work to do. Can you give the phone to Hercules for me?” He didn’t want to do this, him and John agreed they wouldn’t have to know, but there isn't much of a choice right now. There’s still a few more hour left before he can leave his office, and God only knows how long traffic will keep them apart.  
John nearly throws the phone back to Hercules and flies down the hall to his room, closing the door with a loud bang.  
“John?” Lafayette gets up and chases after John.  
“Yo?” Hercules says slowly.  
“I’ll explain everything when I get there, but for right now, just do me a favor and ask as few questions as you can.”  
“What’s wrong with him?” Is the first thing Hercules manages to say.  
“Nothing’s wrong with him.” Alex says. “It’s a trauma recovery technique he uses when he gets scared. It’s usually referred to as age play or age regression, and long story short, it mean he’s a child right now. More specifically, a toddler; he’s three.”  
“Okay?” Hercules says. “And it got triggered when…?”  
“There was a dog on tv, he said.” Alex says.  
“He scared of dogs or something?”  
“Yes, exactly.” Alex says. “When he was a kid, his brother had some dog that bit him or something. I honestly don’t have all the details cause every time I ask him, that happens.” Alex motions outward, as if Hercules could see him gesturing to whatever mess John made when he regressed. “All I know is there was a dog, it bit him, he doesn’t like dogs now.” Washington’s coming towards his office- Shit.  
“Okay, so he’s three.” Hercules doesn’t exactly understand, but he assumes he’ll catch on eventually. “So now what?”  
“Hercules, I can’t get him to unlock the door.” Lafayette calls down the hall.  
“Be right there!” Hercules calls back.  
“John’s wet, so he needs changed. In his room there’s a diaper bag, has all the stuff you should need-”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Hercules stops him. “You want us to take care of him?”  
“I’ll tell you what I told him,” Alex says, rubbing his temples. “I can’t leave until seven. He needs changed or he’s going to end up with a rash. There’s only two other people who know about this now, and it’s you two.”  
“He can’t clean himself up?” Hercules asks.  
“Can a three year old clean themselves up?” Alex scoffs.  
Hercules groans softly. “Okay, okay, I got you. Diaper bag in his room, how do I get him to actually listen to me? ‘Cause right now we’re locked out of his room and he’s trippin’. I doubt he wants us to help him.”  
“Well, you can get the door unlocked easy.” Alex says. “You know how to lockpick, so go for it. After that, there’s some toys in the diaper bag. He’ll calm down once he has something to play with. And please- I cannot stress this enough- be gentle with him. He thinks you guys are about to hate him.”  
Hercules sighs softly. “Okay, I got it.”  
“I gotta go.” Alex squeaks. He hangs up in a hurry, leaving Hercules alone with a dial tone until he sets the phone down.  
“Laf, come here, baby girl.” Hercules calls down the hall. “We gotta talk.”


	2. Step Two: Be Gentle

_Scary, scary, they’re mad at you. You messed up. They hate you._ John covers his head with his hands and continues sobbing, pressing himself further into the closet. _They hate you, they hate you, they hate-_  
“John?” Lafayette knocks on the door gently. Their voice is soft and sweet, gentle against the door. John hears the doorknob jiggling and he rushes to the door to hold it shut, his knees finding purchase in the carpet, although he knows he locked it. “John, let us in.”  
“No!” John whimpers. “N-Need Daddy!” _Stop calling him Daddy, they’re mad at you. You’re disgusting!_  
“Li’l man,” Hercules must be crouched next to the door because his voice is near John’s face. “Listen, I know you want Alexan-” A pause. “I know you want your Daddy, but he’s at work right now, okay? He told Laf and me to take care of you until he came back.”  
“Is he coming back?” John whimpers. _No, of course not, ‘cause you're so messed up. Such a freak. Why would anyone come back for you?_ “Yes, John, of course he’s coming back.” Hercules says. “I promise, he’ll be here as soon as he can. But until then, you’re stuck with me and Lafayette, so why don’t you let us in?”  
“B-But…” John whimpers.  
“John, honey,” Lafayette says. “You’re wet, you should let us clean you up.”  
John looks back down at his pants, slowly drying, and whimpers. “Y-Yeah…” He unlocks the door and quickly backs away from it.  
The door opens and Lafayette peeks their head in. They look down at John pitifully, seeing the boy shaking and wet. “John, honey, come here.” They hold their arms out and John peeks around them to look at Hercules, leaning against the back wall. John scoots closer and holds his arms up, Lafayette smiling widely at him.  
“There we go, li’l man.” Hercules praises as Lafayette surprisingly hoists John onto their hip with no effort. “Lord, baby girl, how can you hold him up?”  
“He’s not that heavy,” Lafayette shrugs. “Keep in mind I picked you up on our first date.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Hercules snorts. John buries his face in Lafayette’s shoulder and Hercules starts searching for the diaper bag. “Where’s all your stuff, kid?”  
“C-Closet.” John mumbles. Hercules finds the blue bag and pulls it out. John blushes when Hercules opens it and starts looking in it.  
“Here you go, John.” Hercules holds out a small stuffed turtle and John gratefully takes it, burying his face in the velvety fur. Hercules pulls out a pack of baby wipes. “This all you need?” He asks.  
“Yeah,” John nods, still hiding his face. Lafayette lays him on the bed and starts to pull off his pants. John whimpers.  
“John, ami, shh.” Lafayette coos softly. “You’re okay.” He undresses John from the waist down and lets Hercules do the rest while he grabs fresh clothes for their friend.  
While Hercules cleans John up, he hums softly to the boy, desperate to distract him to keep him from crying. He notices John’s bloody lip is still between his teeth, causing him to wince. “Hey li’l man, think you can stop biting your lip for me?” He disposes of the wipes as Lafayette redresses John, who is reluctantly pulling his lip from his teeth. Deep indents in the skin show Hercules how much the boy is actually bleeding. He takes an extra wipe and takes the blood from the boy's face.  
“There we go, John, all cleaned up.” Lafayette smiles. “Good boy.” John grins at them, and Lafayette can not help but feel joy seeing that adorable smile across John’s freckled little face. Their eyes brighten at John’s smile and they lift John back onto their hip.  
“Do you need anything else?” Hercules asks, peeking into the bag. He sees a couple rattles and some more toys, and his eyes fall on a tall water bottle with a small nozzle. “Is this supposed to be a bottle?” He holds it up for John to see and he nods slowly. “Do you want me to make you a bottle?”  
“Yes,” Lafayette answers for him. “Go make him a bottle and I’ll take him in the other room.” When Hercules steps out, Lafayette nuzzles John. “You’re so adorable.” They coo. John blushes and hides his face in Lafayette’s shoulder. “How long has this been going on, baby bear?”  
John shrugs. “A while,” He mutters.  
“And you didn’t want to tell us?” Lafayette hums softly, carrying John to the living room. They turn on the tv and quickly change the channel before the wolves have a chance to scare John. “Why not?”  
“C-Cause you’d think I was weird,” John says.  
"You're not weird, John.” Lafayette says. While they flip through channels in search of something safe, things start to fall into the place. He's spent so much time at Philip's house or locked in his room, and Lafayette realizes he has probably been in this headspace of his that whole time. “We love you, no matter what.” They dare not think of all the hours this John has spent alone without Alex, with no one to care for him.  
John gasps softly when Lafayette almost passes by a channel playing Sesame Street, and they grin.  
“Wanna watch this, honey?” Lafayette grins. John nods quickly, a wide smile pressed into his face. Lafayette sets the remote down and calls towards the kitchen, “Amour? Is his bottle almost done?”  
“Yep!” Hercules peeks his head into the room. “Sorry, I have no idea what I’m doin’, so I had to look up a video.” He vanishes into the kitchen again.  
Lafayette giggles. “Really? You need a YouTube tutorial on bottle making?”  
“Look, man,” Hercules comes back in with the bottle, making a face at his partner. “I don’t have any siblings, so I don’t know how the fuck a bottle gets made. If you wanna get smug, you can make it next time.”  
“Bad word,” John mutters, his eyes still fixed on the screen.  
Hercules pauses and stares at him for a second in disbelief. “Right… Sorry li’l man.” He sits next to John and holds out the bottle. “Here you go, I got some milk for you.”  
John takes a moment to look at the bottle, his eyes wide in amazement. Hercules already had his bottle made? That’s much faster than Daddy makes it! John opens his mouth and latches into the nozzle of the bottle, but makes no motion to actually grab the bottle for himself. He leans against Hercules and starts drinking, closing his eyes.  
“Oh, I gotta hold you?” Hercules thinks quickly, shifting John into his lap so he’s being held like a baby. “There we go, John.”  
John smiles at him without opening his eyes. The milk is so warm and soothing, Hercules is so warm and soothing, Lafayette’s voice is so warm and soothing. Everything is so nice, John can’t even remember why he was hidden in his room crying earlier. He shouldn’t have even bothered fighting this, this is great. So great...  
John makes in only ¾ of the way through his bottle before he falls asleep, his breath evening out. Hercules quickly pulls the bottle away to avoid choking him and hands it to Lafayette. They set it off to the side and lean over John, cooing.  
“He is adorable,” Lafayette whispers. They pet John’s head gently, grinning when he leans into their touch.  
John lays there and doesn’t move again until Alexander shows up


	3. Step Three: Say Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little messy or trashy, I have a horrible head cold and can't think too clearly, but doesn't that mean I'm going to stop writing? Of course not.

When Alexander comes through the door, the first thing he notices is silence. He hasn’t lived with the trio since Eliza decided he could move back in, but one thing that stuck in his memory vividly is this apartment’s inability to be silent. These three people have always been incapable of being quiet, between the music and the drinking and the partying that takes place in this apartment, the quietest this trio ever got when they were all slept. The silence crawls into Alex’s skin and makes him entertain the idea of leaving just so he can get back into a world of noise.  
He hears a soft, “Alexander?” from the living room, and takes a few more steps forward.  
“Yeah, I’m here,” Alex says back softly, peeking around the corner. John is laying across Hercules’ lap with his head on Lafayette, sucking his thumb. “Wow, you got him to sleep.” He grins.  
“Gave him a bottle and he was out,” Hercules says.  
“Yep, that’ll do it.” Alex sits next to them. “Was he a hassle at all?”  
“Honestly, no,” Lafayette says. “We got him changed and came out here, watched tv for a couple minutes, then gave him his bottle.” They pet John’s hair gently. “He’s an angel.”  
“John~” Alex hums softly in his Little’s ear. “John, it’s time to wake up~”  
John whines softly, rubbing his eyes with a balled up fist. “Sweepy~” He mumbles.  
“I know, John,” Alex grins. “Such a sleepy baby~”  
“C’mon, Li’l man,” Hercules gently sits him up, despite the boy's protests. “Up we go.”  
John rubs his eyes again and when he finally opens them, he is met with Alex’s smiling face. “D-Daddy!” He shrieks, launching himself into Alex’s arms, nearly knocking the smaller man over. “Daddy! Daddy!”  
“Hi, John,” Alex chuckles, nuzzling him. “Sorry to wake you up, hon, but I’m here.”  
“You came back,” John nuzzles him.  
“Of course,” Alex smiles. “I’ll always come back for you. Were you good for Hercules and Lafayette, honey?” He coos, bouncing John gently on his knee.  
“Uh-huh!” John grins. “We watched Sesame Street!”  
“Sesame Street?” Alex gasps. “Your favorite!”  
“Favorite!” John giggles as he repeats the word.  
“That’s right~” Alex laughs. He tickles John’s side, and the boy squeals, kicking his feet.  
“I’ll tell you what, though, Alex.” Hercules says. “John doesn’t have that much stuff in his bag.” He puts his hands up. “I ain’t judging though.”  
“No, you’re right, he doesn’t,” Alex says. “That’s just the stuff he bought for himself, I haven't had a chance to buy him much. I bought him some diapers when we were first trying this out,” He pets John’s head. “But he didn’t want to wear them.”  
“‘Cause I’m a big boy!” John pipes up.  
“That’s right John, you’re a big boy.” Alex says. “Which also means he doesn’t usually do pacifiers. Honestly the stuffed animal is all I can get him to cooperate with, sometimes the rattle if he’s really bored.”  
“I see bottles are a struggle, too.” Hercules holds up the water bottle with distaste. “What is this, man?”  
“Okay, for the record,” Alex shifts John’s weight so he can point a finger at the bottle with the same amount of distaste. “We tried bottles for a week or two, and John chewed through the nipples of both bottles, so I had to switch to a harder plastic cap and that was all I could find.”  
John giggles at the mention of his name, putting his thumb back in his mouth. Lafayette tickles his side and he squeals, curling further into Alex. “Gilly, no~”  
“Gilly?” Lafayette giggles. “Is that what you’re gonna call me~?”  
John smiles and nods. “Yeah! Lafayette's too hard for me to say all the time.”  
Hercules snorts and sits in front of John. “Do you want the rest of your bottle, li’l man?” He holds out the bottle.  
“Yeah!” John squeals. He reaches out for the bottle and Hercules gladly obliges, handing it to him. He puts the nozzle to his lips and falls back against Alex, grinning at him.  
Alex winces a little when he catches the hints of blood still on the edge of John’s lip. “He bit himself pretty hard, huh?” He says.  
“Oui,” Lafayette frowns a little. “He was a little upset while we were trying to change him.”  
“Poor John-John~” Alex coos, rocking John. “My poor baby boy~”  
“So you guys have been doing this for a while?” Hercules says, trying to get everyone back on track. He has some questions and he was getting answers before Alex left.  
“Couple months, yeah.” Alex nods. “He texted me during class one day in a panic. I think he meant to text someone else, but I still don't know who. When I picked him up, he was Little.”  
“Little?” Hercules raises an eyebrow. “That’s what we’re calling this?”  
“That’s what it’s called,” Alex says. “There’s like, a whole community of people like John, and they call themselves Littles.”  
“And that makes people like you Daddies?” Hercules says.  
“Well, Caregivers.” Alex nods. “I just happened to be labeled as John’s ‘Daddy’.” He picks at some dried blood on John’s lip, and John just smiles at him. “He trusts me, and this is just his way of telling me that.”  
“And us?” Lafayette says.  
“He was scared at first,” Alex says. “When you guys first found him, he thought you were going to think he’s gross ‘cause people normally don’t like this kind of thing. They associate it with kinks, and that makes people uncomfortable with it.”  
“Hell, half the shit we do.” Hercules snorts. “We can’t think this is the grossest thing in this apartment.”  
“Bad words,” John sputters through a mouthful of milk, some dribbling down his chin. Lafayette giggles and wipes his face.  
“Yeah, yeah yeah, sorry.” Hercules chuckles. “That’s gonna take a minute to get used to.”  
“But you’re not scared of us anymore, are you~?” Lafayette is already re-distracted with John, cooing over him. John shakes his head, grinning at his friend. “No, of course not, because we’re your friends~”  
“Yeah~” John grins. “Friends!”  
“He’s normally not his social,” Alex notes. “He really likes you guys.”  
“We’re glad,” Hercules says. “And, yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m assuming you’re eventually going to ask if we want to take care of him when you’re unavailable, since we’re much more accessible to him, living in the same apartment and all.” Hercules smiles “The answer is yes, we’d love to.”  
“Wonderful!” Alex grins. “Would you like that, John? If Lafayette and Hercules are your babysitters while I’m at work?”  
“Yes!” John gasps, his eyes wide. “Yes!” He giggles and pulls Lafayette closer to him, them laughing into his neck. “Can you guys?”  
“Of course, baby bear.” Lafayette grins. “It’d be an honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for showing this story love! I will gladly write more if you guys want me to, I have very big plans for this series if you guys really want to see it. In the next story, I'm going to introduce a new Little and Caregiver duo. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season! Season's greetings and all the jazz!
> 
> Feel free to stop by my Tumblr, I'm always available for criticism and feedback! http://thatonetranscosplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
